


早安

by SHM_typing



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHM_typing/pseuds/SHM_typing
Summary: 早起的哥哥與賴床的弟弟，還有視訊電話。
Kudos: 7





	早安

**Author's Note:**

> #RPS  
> #MewGulf  
> 關係：相愛的8分兄弟
> 
> 我在睡前突然想到的片段，立刻爬起來把點子打完  
> 半夢半醒的東西 XD  
> 我現在的狀態跟 Gulf 一樣啦 XD

朦朧之間，Gulf彷彿聽到電話聲響，他半睜著眼，伸手拿起在床頭的電話，他接起了電話。

「你在幹嘛？」熟悉的聲音從電話另一頭傳來。  
Gulf側臥在床上，伸直了手臂，讓對方看清楚自己現在的狀態，沒錯，這是一通視訊電話。  
「你還在睡嗎？」對方輕笑了幾聲。  
Gulf沒有力氣地隨意點了幾下頭，以作為回答。  
「都幾點了，你還在睡啊？」字面上雖然看起來是挖苦的句子，但是對方的語氣充滿了寵溺。  
Gulf瞇著眼，大大地揚起嘴角，懶散地回答道：「就很想睡嘛……」  
「貪睡蟲。」Mew眼見弟弟完全沒有要起床的意思，而自己也只是想聽聽他的聲音而已，就也沒催對方起床了。  
聽到對方的調侃後，Gulf的嘴角揚得更高了，就像這是至高無上的讚美一般。

「你……打電話…要…幹嘛啊…哥……」在昏睡與清醒間拉扯的Gulf用僅存的理智擠出了幾個字，關心來電者。  
看著弟弟掙扎的樣子，Mew笑瞇了眼，回答道：「沒事，就是想看你起床了沒而已。」  
Gulf微微地搖了頭，沒有力氣地說：「還沒……」  
語畢，Mew看著對方的畫面從斜上的視角變成側視，直接暴露著對方毫無防備的睡顏。

啊，又睡著啦。

Mew忍不住截了幾張圖，然後傳到兩人的聊天室中，他想，當對方起床時一定會很驚訝。

沒了聊天的對象，Mew決定做些正事，先將今天預計的論文、期刊看完。  
同時，Mew也捨不得關掉這通視訊電話，所以他將手機放在電腦螢幕旁，就像是在看著「睡覺直播」一樣。  
大部分的時間他都在專心地看資料，偶爾對方發出呢喃聲的時候，他會瞥過去看個幾眼，然後笑著將注意力轉回在課業上。

\---

當Gulf起床時，他習慣性地伸手往床頭櫃的方向摸去，然而，他這次摸空了。  
手機不見的驚嚇讓Gulf睜開了眼，轉身看向床邊。  
他抬起身子看了床頭櫃，也探出頭在地板上找，甚至是床與櫃子間的夾縫他都看了，就是沒看到手機。

正當他慌張失措的時候……

「醒了嗎？你這個貪睡蟲。」Mew的聲音從Gulf的身後傳來。  
Gulf馬上回頭看，然後發現手機以微妙的角度靠在枕頭上，而手機畫面中是哥哥笑盈盈的臉。  
此時，Gulf才想起自己剛剛其實在跟對方視訊，但是自己卻在途中睡著了。

Gulf拿起有點滾燙的手機，睜大了眼，扯出一個大大的笑容，然後說：「哥哥早安。」  
「都中午了還早安。」對方毫不留情地吐槽，帶著寵愛的語氣。

「早安啊可愛的弟弟。」


End file.
